Capecitabine, shown below, is a well known fluoropyrimidine carbamate with antineoplastic activity.
Since capecitabine is a known and useful pharmaceutical, it is desirable to discover novel derivatives thereof. Capecitabine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,949; the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.